Policromia
by azedume
Summary: Sobre verde e azul, laranja e vermelho.


Considerações iniciais: eu juro que não utilizo drogas ilícitas.

* * *

—

**Policromia**

_Tento não lembrar da cor  
Preto e branco me parece indolor_

—

* * *

—

**E**le era alguns anos mais novo do que ela e, por isso, talvez, mais baixo. Carregava no olhar uma apatia ímpar e uma expressão indecifrável nos lábios perfeitamente desenhados. Ela, em contrapartida, tinha olhos carregados de um sentimento que ele não sabia descrever, porque era um misto de dor de perda, arrependimento, e cansaço. E o misto de tais coisas ele não sabia nomear. Apesar de tudo, ela usava roupas de mulher adulta, como era, e não tinha receio de deixar suas curvas realçadas - talvez para que sempre que se olhasse no espelho, percebesse que sua feminilidade era o que a mantinha existente. E ele sempre optava por tons sóbrios e neutros - especialmente o preto, sempre fugindo de cores vibrantes.  
O primeiro contato foi o choque inicial. Como quando as pessoas estão morrendo, e então usa-se um desfibrilador. A diferença é que eles nunca tinham vivido até então. Na verdade, até viveram, mas morreram com outros que se foram. E então se viram despertos entre desenhos e origami, mas especialmente na brancura de papéis e paredes. Eles nem sequer saberiam dizer como chegaram àquele ponto. O passado era algo nebuloso, e os dias se estendiam mais bucólicos do que nunca. Eles permaneciam numa cama, desnudos, e não sabiam nunca dizer de quem era aquele apartamento. A princípio, por haver um ateliê sempre sujo de tinta, puderam deduzir que era dele. Mas origami majestosos se espalhavam por todos os cômodos da casa, então, voltaram à estaca zero. Mas não fazia diferença. Só importava que permanecessem juntos.

- _Você não usa cores?_ - ela perguntava conforme a ponta do nariz percorria a espinha dele até chegar à nuca.

- _Prefiro preto e branco_ - Sai arqueou o corpo sem perder a concentração no tigre - ou no que viria a se tornar um tigre um dia - que esboçava na tela. Konan investiu novamente, mas ao ouvir a resposta, desistiu, sentando ao lado dele.

- _Sinceramente, eu também_ - e então permaneceu em silêncio, como se estivesse ponderando a respeito, mas, na verdade, estava fugindo de certos pensamentos. Lembrou-se dos tons que a perseguiam, que vinham de uma época mais feliz, mas já sabia ser forte.

Segundos seguiram-se até que ele deixou o pincel de lado, e após um suspiro, fez com que a pergunta soasse da maneira mais banal possível, pairando no quarto como uma nuvem de casualidade.

- _Você quer fazer sexo?_

Ela já não se surpreendia com a maneira linear e sem impulso dele. Sai tratava tudo de uma forma assustadoramente natural. Causal e casual. Mas ela sabia que dentro das calças dele, a sensação era outra.

- _Quero..._ - ateve-se a um sorriso sóbrio e completou em tom de confissão - _Muito..._

O tempo entre as pernas de Konan passava de forma incompreensível. Diferentemente dos outros momentos, quando, por exemplo, estavam pintando juntos - ou fazendo dobraduras, ou quando Konan tentava explicar certos livros para Sai - ele podia contar os minutos, mesmo que se perdesse na contagem e tivesse de voltar sempre ao começo. Já dentro do sexo de Konan, não havia tempo. Não havia minuto, sequer, a ser contado. Um paradoxo temporal, ou talvez nem isso, por não haver futuro, presente, ou passado. Mas Sai bem sabia que o tempo não havia parado. Ele sabia, porque havia luz mórbida do dia nublado quando se deitavam, e não havia luz nenhuma, senão, a da lua, quando levantavam. Mas Konan era isso. Era uma confusão, um gosto de chuva. Volúvel, talvez. E isso intimidava Sai, pois ele tinha medo de que Konan escorresse por seu corpo, tal qual a chuva tinha o costume de fazer.

Sai era todo essência de terebentina e, por isso, tinha medo de que Konan enjoasse. E, quando ele acordava no colchão - no canto do quarto, no chão mesmo, porque era bem mais acolhedor - e não sentia os braços dela a envolvê-lo, ele levantava, preocupado, buscando-a pelos outros cômodos. Aliviava-se sempre que se deparava com os cabelos curtos adornados por uma rosa de papel, o corpo de mulher envolto num roupão, e as mãos elevando uma caneca cheia de café até os lábios.

- _Algo errado?_ - ela perguntava, imersa naquela negridão negligente dos olhos dele. Mas Sai apenas balançava a cabeça e dava as costas esfregando o rosto. Konan geralmente ficava sem entender ao certo, nessas situações, mas tinha medo de descobrir o significado daquela reação. Tinha medo de embarcar ainda mais naquela apatia tão agressora. Tinha medo de perguntar as coisas que julgava já saber certas as respostas, porque, talvez, responderia as mesmas coisas. Talvez fosse um desses amores medrosos, defensivos, porque sempre havia o temor de que a outra pessoa fosse embora. E não era um problema que se resolvesse com diálogo, assim como não se cura um câncer com um beijo materno. Aturdidos naquele costumeiro silêncio, eles se banhavam juntos, eles suavam juntos, e eles se sujavam juntos.

Os pedidos de Konan para que ele usasse cores em seus quadros tornaram-se mais constantes, tal qual as respostas negativas de Sai. A questão é que Konan sabia que Sai deveria vencer seu câncer pessoal num confronto direto, enquanto ele mesmo queria apenas fugir. Ele já não respondia em tom audível, não se manifestava, dado o fato de que algo o corroia por dentro. Vivia sujo, limpando os excessos de tinta no moletom surrado, ou, às vezes, na própria pele. E, num dia desses, em que ele se sujava, ela insistiu, porque já se via sem saída.

"_Você devia usar azul e verde, ou amarelo e rosa. Você devia parar de ignorar essas cores, você devia se sujar delas também. Devia parar de se esconder nesse calabouço monocromático que você construiu para se proteger, mas acabou apenas se trancafiando. Você não demonstra segurança com toda essa apatia no olhar, você só demonstra o medo, e só o medo. Porque é só isso que constitui a sua alma. Pare de usar essas pessoas que se foram como desculpa pra se esconder no escuro. Sendo que foi você mesmo quem pintou esse escuro dentro de você. Você mesmo é o desenhista da sua tragédia._"

Não foram essas palavras piegas o discurso de Konan. Umas palavras foram mais brandas, outras, muito mais ríspidas, mas todas foram muito realistas e nada metafóricas. Todavia, foram essas as palavras que Sai escutou. Porque, às vezes, as pessoas escutam somente o que as machuca, e a ferida de Sai estava exposta, agora. O problema é que cada um atribui o valor que acha justo a seus problemas, e aquela era a maior dor de Sai. Era a única coisa que ele não estava disposto a encarar.

Não houve escândalo, não houve barulho além da cacofonia que a garganta dele produzia tentando tragar o choro, mas isso logo deixou de ser ouvido, enquanto ele caminhava cambaleante para fora, escada abaixo, desnorteado. De todo modo, ele realmente não procurava norte algum. E do lado de fora, ele encontrou uma das outras coisas que tanto o atormentava - a chuva que tinha o mesmo gosto que Konan. Além disso, era fria e doía nos ossos conforme havia contato com a carne - exatamente a mesma sensação que Konan havia provocado segundos atrás. Fisicamente, agora, ele sentia. Sai, depois de tantos anos, viu-se confortável o suficiente para chorar. Porque suas lágrimas sumiriam entre as gotas que tinham gosto de Konan, e seu grito se extinguiria entre a trovoada.  
Ela o observou até que ele parasse - talvez não devesse interferir. Seu choro já havia ecoado antes, o dele não. Talvez, depois daquele dia, os olhos dele se tornariam um misto de dor de perda, arrependimento, e cansaço, como os dela. Talvez, depois daquele dia, ele usaria todos os tons possíveis, ou simplesmente pararia de pintar. E, cansada de vê-lo à mercê do sentimento inseguro e pessoal, foi até ele, como se a chuva não a atingisse, por serem feitas da mesma matéria volúvel. De todo modo, quando Sai viu Konan se aproximar, ele pôde perceber que ela estava molhada. Pôde perceber que ela não escorreu por seu corpo quando o abraçou, ou quando a mão dela o puxou indelicadamente para dentro de casa. Pôde perceber que a pele dela estava igualmente fria à sua própria pele. E, por fim, percebeu que a língua dela contrastava por estar quente mas que, semelhantemente ao resto do corpo, estava úmida.

Molhavam carpete, parede. Destruíam quadro, dobradura, estatueta. Por onde passavam, deixavam rastro. As roupas se perdiam - empecilho fútil - e serviam para destacar o caminho percorrido, mesmo que não precisassem nunca mais de sair do cômodo em que entravam agora. Entre beijos dispersos por tudo o que fosse carne - já sem saber o que era mão, o que era boca, o que era sexo - esbarraram em latas de tinta, e só por isso descobriram que estavam no ateliê. Talvez aquela fosse a última provação, depois haveria de vir seu galardão final. Encarou tantos tons que se misturavam, e amou cada um deles. E amou misturar Konan naquela bagunça, amou tingi-la de verde e azul, de amarelo e rosa. Mas, principalmente, amou tingi-la de laranja e vermelho. Não ficou registrado para sempre, mas Sai fez de Konan o seu quadro mais bonito, enquanto se molhavam em tinta, suor, e secreção. Enquanto o tempo se perdia no espaço que não existia entre o sexo de Sai e o sexo de Konan. E enquanto os gemidos deles eram abafados pelo temporal lá fora.

De uma forma insegura, eles se inteiravam. E quando ele se levantou, a chuva havia passado, mas Konan permanecia ao lado, deitada. E ela dormia. E ele sabia que o tempo não havia parado, mas também não havia existido.

—

* * *

**"Tento não lembrar da cor, preto e branco me parece indolor" é um trecho da música "Preto e Branco" da banda Scalene.  
Praticamente uma crack, ó. Review?**

**Update 01/12/2012: Essa fanfiction só existe por causa de outra fanfiction há muito deletada, autoria da _yeah the r_ (yeahrebecca). Sinto saudades de Bandolins e acho que ela nunca vai postar de novo.**


End file.
